Life In Your Eyes
by redleaveshavefallen
Summary: England noticed that Japan's eyes seem to hold no life in them. He suddenly gets ideas for finding that sparkle. And Japan finds something else much less... ordinary. Contains retardedness EnglandxJapan


**WARNING:** I am making this completely on the fly, with no plot in mind. I have no idea how it will go, and this is my first Hetalia fic. Hopefully, it will come out as sweet England Japan? Kiku is Japan, Arthur is England, and Alfred is America, by the way. Please excuse the long intro, I just found out this is gonna be awesome and retarded. I do not own the characters, standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

Another boring meeting had come. England was always reminded of one thing when these assemblies would commence, when a while ago, he had gotten America into a proud subject.

"I love holding meetings, becuase it's the one time I feel important. I'm the leader, people look at me, they make comments and I know they're listening! It's such a wonderful feeling, knowing there's one time the other nations take me seriously."

That would be false. America, no one takes you seriously, with the exception of knowing you actually think these plans would work.

And so, America drones on, and for some reason England feeling rather exhausted in his chair. The sunlight splashed through the undecorated windows, drenching everyone in an intense light that made everyone warm if they sat still long enough. Luckily, no one was going anywhere until the meeting was over. England slumped lazily in his chair, his elbows on the table with his head resting in his palms. He was too tired to listen to America's stupid ideas, too tired to reject his every idea and object with every new statement.

Usually, England would hear every word of America's speech, sitting tall with a frown or even a grimace on his face, but faced with the searing California sun (Seriously, holding a meeting in summer? What was America thinking?) he found the smaller nation just white noise. His eyes scanned the seats, reading other's expressions. Why was Sealand here again? Who's that guy that looks like America? Why is he holding a teddy bear?

Still exceptionally bored, his head pivoted while looking at the other side of the table. His eyes set on Japan, and a smile twitched at his lips, though it took too much effort to complete. Kiku was in the exactly same pose as he was, elbows on the table, head resting in his hands. Japan's head started to turn, when he caught Arthur looking at him. At first England tore his gaze away, but knowing nothing else would hold his interest, he looked back.

Japan was still staring, his dark brown eyes boring into his. Their gazes locked; and something trapped him. Japan's eyes were so lifeless. Just a darkening color, shades of brown, with no light or livliness in them. Kiku blinked, and suddenly Engalnd stood up straight, pretending he was never staring. Japan sat up too, now concious of his unrefined posture.

Now, the whole meeting seemed to float away as Arthur was deep in thought, his head resting in one hand now. Were his eyes always so lifeless? (That would be a yes, actually) Why had he not noticed? (You don't stare into Japan's eyes very often, now do you?) And...

What would it take to put life into those eyes?

A sheepish smile formed his lips, his eyes having a faraway look as numerous possibilities formed in his head. A light blush creeped into his cheeks, though he didn't push the thoughts away. Suddenly, a large bang sounded as Alfred tried out his new gable, the loud noise abrupt and piercing.

"W-WHAT?" England stood straight up, shock evident on his features. The other nations laughed openly.

"You should have payed some more attention, Arthur."

"What? You weren't listening? No wonder you were so agreeable!"

England walked from the room, the blush darkening in embarrassment.

"Oh, what _were_ you thinking about before that gable sounded, Arthur? Bad things~?" France wiggled his eyebrow in a disgusting way, causing England to slam the door. "He's just embarrassed becuase I found him out." Laughter sounded at this, and the truth of his words made it even more unbearable. He shook his head free of the embarrassment and started speed-walking down the hall when he heard the door open again. England stiffened, wondering who was going to mock him now. (Or in France's case, grope him) Looking over his shoulder, he saw Japan standing behind the closed door, which was odd since he didn't hear it shut. The shadows of the hallway only proved to increase the dullness in his eyes. Immediately England relaxed, but tensed in another way. The sight would be rather frightening, thought England, if he hadn't been blushing so much.

Slowly Nihon approached him, his empty footsteps echoing off the walls. When he felt he was close enough, he bowed his head in greeting.

"Good afternoon, England. I'm sorry if I startled you." He talked in such a polite manner. England was now scrutinizing Japan, trying to take in as much as he could now that he was noticing so much.

"Um, good morning J-japan." For some reason, looking at him in the dimly lit hallway made him want to move. In the meeting room, with cream colored walls and large windows, there was so much light, but in the hall his dark brown eyes seemed almost black. "Uh, Japan, do you, uh, want to go outside?"

Kiku, looking slightly confused, hummed a little 'yes' as he nodded. They walked side by side down the hall, the uneven patterns of footfalls coming short when sunlight once again flooded the halls. England smiled, then opened a doorway and stepped to the side to allow Japan to enter.

It was beautiful. The sun was shining in the beautiful summer day, the flora was green with life, and some Californian pixies went to and fro between the bushes, eying the flowers. A unicorn grazed by a nearby pond, which looked so clean in could be man made.

"Beautiful," England breathed, taking in the scene as a jackolope hopped by. Japan looked at him with curiosity.

"England san, it's just a normal day. I don't see how it's any better than another." He watched, eying him oddly, as England knelt towards a bush. Extending a finger, England suddenly smiled.

'What a beautiful creature,' England thought, seeing the pixie land daintily on his finger. He would have replied to Japan, but the sound of his voice might have scared her off. A warm glow seemed to radiate from him in an aura.

Japan saw this utter bliss, a soft laugh and a smile, and it almost made him envious for whatever England saw. 'He must be quite a man,' Japan thought, 'to see such beauty in these little things. But why is he extending his finger?' Japan walked over, and looked over his shoulder. There he was, smiling at his finger. "England, what are you doing?"

England lost his happy glimmer, seeing the pixie fly away with fear. Looking up, he stared at the man. "You scared her off. You didn't have to be so loud." Kiku stared at him incredulously.

"England, who is _her_?" he tried again. Now England looked at him with worry. "How am I supposed to know her name? She was rather shy, and only made small chirping noises. Nothing I could decipher."

"WHAT made small chirping noises?

"Don't call her a what," England responded in a slightly offened voice.

"England."

"Yes?"

"Tell me what it was-"

"WHO it was."

"Tell me who it was."

"I don't know her name! Come on, you're upsetting her family!" By now, Japan's ever lasting patience was wearing thin. His brown eyes darkened some, even surrounded by the beautiful day. In an outburst of impatience, he took the brit by his collar and pulled him down to eyes level, so close their noses touched and they could feel each other's breath on their lips.

"I'll ask one more time. **What are you talking about.**" Arthur blinked, blinked again, blinked three more times in quick succession from the odd blast of anger, then responded matter-of-factly,

"The pixie."

Japan's eyes widened. Quietly, so it was almost a whisper, he said "The _what?_" England now remembered his original thoughts for the day. He didn't know why Japan was so angry; the only thing he knew was that the male was rather close. Staring into his still lifeless eyes (with only a hint of confusion and annoyance) he unconsciously moved forward.....

As their lips brushed, then connected, Japan's eyes widened considerably, a blush creeping up his face. First it occurred to him that England had closed his eyes, and he did look rather dashing up close, but the second thing he noticed, from the corner of his eye, was a small bug floating beside them. England released the kiss, and the bug disappeared from Japan's vision.

"England, the bug, the bug, the-the-" His face was still flushed, though only lightly, (he wasn't much of a blusher, and unlike England would not turn into one of Spain's tomatoes on the spot) but what had just happened hadn't totally sunk in. All he could think about was, "The pixie-"

"Kiku, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, if you're offended then, oh I called you by your human name, and-" England's words didn't compute in Japan's head. He continued to try to redeem himself while Japan looked left, right, around his surroundings, and then at England, who was still rambling.

"Arthur," interrupted Japan, using his human name.

"Y-yes, Kiku?"

"Kiss me again." He barely had time to register the demand when Japan grabbed at his collar, pulling him down for yet another peck. England was shocked, but quickly smiled into the kiss and closed his eyes, which was polite. This time, Japan didn't care for politeness. He kept his eyes open, seeing the pixie chirp angrily at Nihon for calling her a bug, the unicorn look up from the pond, the jackolope jump from beneath the brush. He didn't even notice England mouthing Kiku's name into the kiss, too focused on his surroundings. He did not push him away from a stutter, as expected, but made sure England didn't break the kiss. By the time he they let go, England was gasping for air. Kiku suddenly filled his lungs, having no idea he had lost all his breath.

~**Later**~

After so calming down and no reasonable explanation, nor explanation at all, from Japan, Engalnd had enough courage to start a conversation. They soon went inside (It's summer in California, not the coolest) and sat side by side on the bed. They chatted for a while, and though slightly awkward and choppy, they managed to keep a conversation going.

"England, thank you for letting me spend some time with you. I'm afraid I have to leave, though." With that, Japan started to walk toward the door.

"Wait!" England grabbed Kiku's wrist and brought him back, kissing him immediately. Japan's eyes widened, and a blush touched his cheeks again. Abruptly he pulled, away, away from the tender arms around him. England opened his eyes with a start, confused and shocked. He had gotten used to the fact he like kissing Nihon, and now he's pulling away?

"N-n-n-n-nani?! W-what are you doing, Arthur?!" Arthur blushed slightly with Kiku saying his name. "Y-you must take responsibility for your actions!" With this, England blushed more, becoming one with Spain and his tomatoes.(1)Looking up, he saw something in Nihon's eyes? Shock? Worry? No, it was just that. He saw something in his eyes, some life in them. And with that extra sparkle, his eyes were beautiful.

Taking a step forward, England reached for Japan's arm, bringing him close again. "Okay, I'll take responsibility." Though Kiku now had his face to Arthur's shoulder, he could hear the smile in his voice. "If only to put some more life in your eyes."

".....Nani?"

* * *

(1) NOT becoming one with mother Russia

That turned out better than expected, if not a little retarded! Please rate and review, and maybe I'll make another Hetalia fic!


End file.
